<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Enslaved Witch by fairgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518295">The Enslaved Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl'>fairgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphaned, you find yourself at your stepmother's crutches who stole everything away from you you...even your wand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Enslaved Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for a "Dark Disney Challenge" so this is a crossover between Cinderella and Harry Potter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life used to be good on you. Born in a wealthy family, raised by loving parents who would catch the moon for you, becoming one of the most successful students at Hogwarts in your year – well you did not count Hermione Granger since she was in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw.</p>
<p>Life was good, almost surreal…even if coming from a pureblood family had its flaws. You family had always been respected until your father married your mother, a muggle. A simple muggle he had met during one of his trips around Europe. Your mother was this sweet and clever lady coming from a wealthy French family. She was lovely, delicate and very beautiful.</p>
<p>Your grandparents did not care. They would not accept the idea that a muggle would be part of their family, let alone thinking that one of their grandchildren would have muggle blood running through their veins. They cut out your father from the family. It was really difficult for him but he always claimed he loved you and your mother above all. And that was enough for all of you…</p>
<p>Then everything abruptly stopped when the second wizarding war started. The life choice of your father made him an easy target for the Death Eaters. He was a traitor – and traitors had to be killed. But they did not kill your father. No. They attacked your mother; your sweet, innocent and defenseless mother. Devastated and scared, your father took you with him and fled to France. He managed to find himself a good situation thanks to your mother’s connections, far away from the storm that was going on in England.</p>
<p>Soon, he met someone. A certain Madame de Lecharlesse, widowed with two daughters around your age. She was cold but nice and she even managed to convince your father to go back to England a couple of years after the war. Going back was a blessing though you had troubles living in your old house without the presence of your mother at the beginning. You were trying to stay positive now that you were back in familiar grounds. Maybe you could go back to Hogwarts and finish your studies to find an interesting job and start anew.</p>
<p>It was never meant to happen. All of a sudden, your father got seriously ill and it was not long before he passed away. Things took a dramatic turn, then. Lady de Lecharlesse revealed her true face.</p>
<p>She made you leave your old bedroom to go and live in the attic, stole all your possessions and clothes to give them away to her awfully spoiled daughters and more importantly, she took away your wand, stating that you had no right to use magic since you were no pureblood. You became a real servant in your own home. No one could help you since you did not have time to reach any acquaintances when you had come back. It was only you and your horrible fate, now.</p>
<p>“Y/N!”</p>
<p>You closed your eyes and tried not to let out the sigh so eager to leave your lips. Things could turn ugly when she was vexed.</p>
<p>“I’m coming, Mother.” You replied softly.</p>
<p>Your stepmother was standing in the living room, waiting for you with her two daughters at her side, like minions.</p>
<p>“There you are! Have you finished your morning chores?”</p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p>She squinted her eyes. “Yes?”</p>
<p>Again, your eyes closed and you fought the strong will to sigh. “Yes, mother.”</p>
<p>It hurt to say the word. There was nothing of a mother coming from her, quite the contrary.</p>
<p>“Don’t act so ungrateful after everything I’ve done for you.”</p>
<p>Like what? Giving away your bedroom to her daughters? Turning you into a slave into your own house? Merlin knows there was no reason to be grateful for that.</p>
<p>“I need you to do something for me if you wish to go to that ball tonight.”</p>
<p>Her daughters gasped outraged while your eyes widened at her words. Since she got this owl about a ball for single witches and wizards, you had restlessly asked her to let you go there. As a single witch, you had every right to attend that event and meet a lovely man who was looking for a wife.</p>
<p>To say you were surprised she finally agreed to it was an understatement. She had claimed you were not witch enough and that no wizard in their right mind would be willing to add you to their lineage.</p>
<p>“Mother!” Odette cried. “You cannot let her go over there with us. “It would be an insult”.</p>
<p>Francette did not add anything but frowned as if to show her agreement with her sister – or maybe it was disagreement.</p>
<p>The mother raised her hand and the complaints died instantly. “Y/N will be able to go if she succeeds in doing what I will ask of her.”</p>
<p>Your stomach churned at the thought. You knew whatever she would ask would not be pleasing for you to do. Her daughters seemed to share the same train of thoughts than you because two smiles appeared on their faces.</p>
<p>“Odette needs a room of her own now. I think it is time to clean the spare room nobody is currently using.”</p>
<p>The spare room. The room where all of your mother’s belongings had been stocked.</p>
<p>“Of course, by cleaning I mean getting rid of everything.”</p>
<p>This time, you closed your eyes to prevent the tears from falling. It was low, extremely low. She knew what she was doing.</p>
<p>“I’ll do it.” You answered in a whisper.</p>
<p>Her eyebrows perked up. She clearly was not expecting that reaction from you. Nonetheless, she composed herself rapidly and what appeared to be a soft smile pulled at her lips.</p>
<p>“Very well. The room will have to be emptied and cleaned before we leave tonight. Of course, you will do everything the muggle way. No magic can be trusted coming from you. Moreover, you will have to find something decent to wear for the occasion.”</p>
<p>Of course. “Yes, mother.”</p>
<p>“It seems we have come to an agreement, then.” She dismissed you with a wave of her hand and you left in a hurry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cleaning up the place was harder than you had thought, especially without a wand…and because you took your time to look at every piece before putting it away. It broke your heart to throw away all of your mother’s things. Those were your last memories of her and you held on to them dearly. That awful stepmother of yours was very well aware of that, she wanted to break you. Why? Because you had muggle blood in your veins – that and the fact that you were the last human being alive in your family. Her last barrier to get all of the money…money that she was already enjoying more than she should. There was one thing bothering her though. She could not get your part of the gain unless you gave it to her willingly or that you suddenly disappeared. In order to do so, she was trying to push all of your buttons but you would not give her the pleasure to leave everything behind in her clutches. All of this was rightfully yours. She had destroyed a lot of things already, you would not let her destroy this too.</p>
<p>You admired your mother’s beautiful gowns and wonderful sketches she used to love drawing in her free time and from what you remembered, she was quite gifted. She had made several portraits like the one you were looking at with tears in your eyes. It was a representation of the three of you in the garden. You were probably 8 or 9 at the time but the memory of this joyful was still vivid in your mind. Throwing it away was out of the question so you decided to hide it in your tiny room in the attic. Same for the beautiful peach gown worn by your mother. It could perfectly fit for the bachelor ball. Yes…</p>
<p>The clock struck 7:00. It was time. You rapidly gathered the mask, the dress and the matching shoes. Then you ran to the attic to get dressed. The dress clung perfectly to your body. Tears came to your eyes. You could almost smell her floral scent.</p>
<p>“Y/N! We’re waiting.” Of course, inspection time!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you entered the spare room, the three women were inspecting everything closely to search for something you would have left behind….and to give them a reason to punish you. Lady de Lecharlesse noticed your presence and looked up at you. If she was surprised to see you wearing something else than your usual rags, she did not show it. Her two daughters ware gaping at you, though.</p>
<p>When you looked at their attire, you did your best not to smile. There were wearing awful dresses, way too tight for them and the colors were so bright you blinked. But of course, they thought they looked amazingly beautiful.</p>
<p>“I have to admit you did well.” Your stepmother stated softly. “Looks like you will be able to go to the ball after all.”</p>
<p>She took a few steps towards you. “What a lovely dress you got, there. It was your mother, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes…” Where was this going?</p>
<p>She leaned over you and you fought the urge to step back. Something was definitely off.</p>
<p>“You probably found it here.” She turned towards her girls and winked at them. “When I specifically told you to get rid of everything.”</p>
<p>She faced you, wand in hand. Something clenched in your stomach, a strong fear possessed all of your body. “You disobeyed and for that…<em>Diffindo!”</em> She screamed, pointing her wand at you.</p>
<p>As soon as the curse hit your chest, your dress was torn apart and you found yourself in undergarments in the middle of the room. You looked down at the tatters of the gown, then up at their satisfied smiles and felt a burning rage boiling in the pit of your stomach.</p>
<p>“You had no right to do that! I – I was just…”</p>
<p>The back of her hand collided with your cheek. “I have every right, you ungrateful brat! Don’t forget who you are talking to… Consider yourself for not being punished more. I don’t have time to deal with you right now…” She was so close to you, she was almost spitting on your face with every word coming out of her mouth. “You will remain here tonight, you do not deserve to mingle with respectful wizards.”</p>
<p>She turned to her girls again. “We are leaving.” They quickly went downstairs. You heard the pop of their disapparition and nothing.</p>
<p>Only the silence, you and your destroyed dress – you mother’s dress, the one she was so much fond of. Tears blurred your vision, soon your legs gave out and you had to kneel down on the floor. This life you were living was not a life. What did you do to deserve this? You had been a good daughter, a good student, a good classmate…it was not fair! Huge sobs were now coming out of your mouth, tears were heavily rolling down your cheeks, dampening your underdress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You did not know how long you stayed there until something wet touched your cheek. Something different than your tears…it was the snout of a dog – a golden retriever to be exact.</p>
<p>“Oh!” You squeaked before scratching its head. “What are you doing here? How did you come in?”</p>
<p>The dog let you pet him…or her, after a verification. It made you feel better in some way. For once since a long time, somebody was nice with you. Tears leaked out from the corner of your eyes. The dog whined and licked your nose, making you giggle. She wagged her tail and took a few steps back, as if to leave. Instead, she sat down and what was a dog suddenly became a middle-aged woman in front of your eyes. A woman you knew well.</p>
<p>“Alba!” You gasped. “How did you…I did not know…”</p>
<p>She slowly made her way towards you and embraced you fiercely. “I am an undeclared Animagus.” She explained. “Merlin, it feels so good to see you.” She hugged you tighter and abruptly released you. “How thin you have become! What have this one woman done to you!”</p>
<p>“You know?”</p>
<p>She gave a sad nod. “I’ve been watching you for some time but I can’t do anything. She is a powerful woman who knows how to pull the right strings.”</p>
<p>True. She could destroy Alba in a nutshell. From what you could remember, the lovely woman was a widow trying to raise her three children with the salary of a healer.</p>
<p>“We don’t have much time.”</p>
<p>“Much time for what?” You asked, frowning.</p>
<p>“You wanted to go to the ball, right?” She smiled. “I can help you but I am on my night shift so we need to be quick.”</p>
<p>“But…how?”</p>
<p>“Magic, of course!” She looked at you up and down. “I could easily fix that and your dress would be back in a second.”</p>
<p>“No…she will know. I can’t go with this dress and I’ll have to wear another mask as well.”</p>
<p>“You are right. I hadn’t thought about that…well, never mind that. I could make you a different dress.”</p>
<p>And she did. Two flicks of her wand and you were wearing a luxurious dark blue dress with matching mask and shoes. You had no time to appreciate her work, she took your hand quickly. “Let’s go, Y/N! Hold on tight!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco was gritting his teeth. He did not want to be here but his mother had insisted. She desperately wanted him to find a suitable wife after the Grengrasses had turned them down. In spite of what his mother was saying, the Malfoy family did not seem to have any power left. It had become a disgrace for everyone now, on both sides. Draco was left with the desperate ones…just like those two ugly French girls with the most annoying voices. Plus, their mother was even worse. There was no way he would find a suitable wife here.</p>
<p>“Draco, no woman will come near you if you keep glaring at them this way.”</p>
<p>“Mother…” He sighed exaggeratedly. “This is useless. They are not interesting, or interested.”</p>
<p>“It’s because you need to pay more attention.” She squeezed his shoulder and left him with his dark thoughts to go and socialize, or at least try to. Paying more attention….to who? To what?</p>
<p>“Remember…two hours.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Draco’s head turned in the direction of the voice. Maybe he should pay attention to the lovely girl in blue. This one did not look like a monster, or an idiot.</p>
<p>Alba disappeared in a pop. Someone cleared his throat and caught your attention. You looked up at him and your eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Draco Malfoy.” He extended a hand that you took: warm, firm, definitely not what you would have assumed.</p>
<p>“And you are…?”</p>
<p>“My name won’t tell you anything.” You retrieved your hand.</p>
<p>“Your face does though…and I never forget a face. Have we met before? Maybe you went to Hogwarts?”</p>
<p>You tensed a little. How much could you tell him without revealing your true identity? “I did go to Hogwarts, I was even in your year but I doubt you noticed me.”</p>
<p>Draco watched you through squinted eyes. “You’re right… I don’t remember you from Hogwarts, but you really seem familiar.” He shook his head. “Care to share a dance or two?”</p>
<p>You hesitated for a second or two but ended up nodding. Some dances could not hurt.</p>
<p>Draco gently took you to the dance floor. The moment you started dancing, you were in sync. Once dance turned into two, three, four…You were finally feeling free and relaxed – and wished it would not stop.</p>
<p>“Do you want to take some fresh air?” A breathless Draco asked you.</p>
<p>“It would be a good idea.” You followed him as he led you through the crowded room. Walking, you could feel a strange sensation on your back. When you looked up, you realized your stepmother was glaring at you. The urge to run and hide was deeply strong but you remembered you could not show any sign it was you. She seemed to be mad some other girl was attracting one of the bachelors at the party. You avoided her stare and held on Draco’s hand tighter until you reached the garden.</p>
<p>The fresh air cooled down your face and you took the time to enjoy this simple and natural feeling until Draco tugged on your arm in order to invite you to sit down next to him. Your cheeks flushed under his stare and you looked down at your feet.</p>
<p>“You still don’t want to tell me your name?”</p>
<p>“My name won’t give you anything…I’m no one.”</p>
<p>He raised your chin gently with two of his fingers. “What should I call you when we see each other again?”</p>
<p>You smiled at that. “Because we will see each other again?”</p>
<p>“I’m certain we will”. Draco answered confidently. “So, you said you went to Hogwarts. Let me guess…Ravenclaw?” He assumed, looking at your dress.</p>
<p>“Yes, a very wise Ravenclaw. Th best student in her year.”</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes at your answer. “I was the best student in my year…well, after Granger.”</p>
<p>You noticed he said “Granger”, not the “M” word. There was still hope for him. “I was the best Ravenclaw.” You answered softly. “I guess I was not better than you, which is why you don’t remember me.”</p>
<p>Draco tilted his head. “Your eyes though…if only I could…” He tried to touch your mask but you stopped with your hand.</p>
<p>“That’s not how it is supposed to work tonight. This is a masked ball because we are supposed to learn from each other. Why don’t we enjoy it while we can and we’ll see where it leads us?”</p>
<p>He intertwined his fingers with yours and leaned over your, letting his lips graze yours in the softest of kisses.</p>
<p>The clock struck, breaking the magic between the two of you. You gently pushed Draco away and stood up. “I have to go.”</p>
<p>Draco stood up as well. “What? The party has just started, you can’t leave.”</p>
<p>“I have no choice, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>He tried to stop you but you avoided his hands and ran inside. You managed to lose him in the crowd and found your way back to the center of the ballroom. Alba was already waiting in a corner and the two of you dis      apparated as you saw Draco looking for you everywhere.</p>
<p>Alba and you apparated in your ancient mother’s room where the rags of you dress were still on the floor. You looked at them but a smile pulled at your lips. “Thank you for tonight, Alba.”</p>
<p>“If only I could do more…”</p>
<p>You smiled again, a little bit sad this time. “I think you’ve done more than enough.”</p>
<p>You persuaded her to undo her magic. Everything should go back the way it was. The only thing you kept was the mask that you hid with the painting you had found earlier. Alba promised she would come back and find some way to help. You knew the poor woman would not do much but that was enough to comfort you in a way. For once, you did not feel alone, it almost gave you strength and hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days after the ball, things were highly tense in your household. Everyone was talking about the famous girl and the fact that Draco Malfoy was eagerly looking for her. He was even visiting everyone to get some information about her.</p>
<p>Madame de Lecharlesse was not happy about it but Odette and Francette were excited at the thought of him visiting them. For your part, you could not help feeling stressed. If he recognized you and rejected you once he would have discovered your true identity, your stepmother would make your life a living Hell, even more than now – if such a thing was possible. On the other hand, your heart secretly hoped he would not be bothered by your blood status. During the ball, he seemed to have changed a bit. He was not the Draco Malfoy you used to hear about at Hogwarts. There was a slight chance…</p>
<p>Kneeling down on the floor, you pulled on one of the planks and extracted your ball mask from your little hiding place. This mask was the only reminder of the party, the only reminder of him, your only fond memory since the death of your mother.</p>
<p>“What is this?”</p>
<p>Gasping, you let the mask fall on the floor. You tried to pick it up but your stepmother snatched it away. She started at the object in her hands, then at you. Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>“You little…<em>Petrificus Totalus!”</em></p>
<p>The curse hit you before you got a chance to escape. Your face hit the planks with a loud thud. Your stepmother came near you and turned your body with the help of her foot so that you were facing her.</p>
<p>She looked at you maliciously. “Did you think you could fool me, girl? You will never see him again and once he is out of this house, I will personally deal with you for disobeying again.”</p>
<p>She put the mask in her pocket and left, locking you in. You listened intently to her footsteps dying down. The only sound echoing in your ears was the heavy beating of your heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco came into the house with a deep frown on his face. He was standing in front of those ugly sisters again. It was definitely the wrong house, but they might give him some information. They looked like professional gossipers.</p>
<p>The house was huge and very nice, yet so cold at the time…just like Malfoy Manor. Something was off with this place.</p>
<p>“Please, sit down.” The mother told him with a fake polite smile. She was holding a tray with cups, a fuming teapot and some biscuits. No house-elf or servant in sight?</p>
<p>“I heard you were searching for a very special girl…maybe one of my daughters?”</p>
<p>Draco snickered. “No. I remember your girls, it was not them for sure. I mean, they were not wearing blue.” He added when he noticed the scowls he was receiving for his comments.</p>
<p>“Besides, she is British and went to Hogwarts. She even said she was a Ravenclaw.”</p>
<p>“We do not know many people here. I’m afraid we won’t be able to help you, Mister Malfoy. But if we get any piece of information, I can assure you we will tell you right away.”</p>
<p>That was his cue to leave. The mother seemed eager to get rid of him and he was too happy to take advantage of it because the way the two sisters were watching him were giving him the creeps.</p>
<p>He rose from the sofa and admired the house again. “How did you acquire this house?”</p>
<p>“It was my late husband’s. He lived here with his first wife before the war.”</p>
<p>Her tone triggered something in Draco’s guts. She was clearly hiding something.</p>
<p>“You were leaving, Mr. Malfoy?”</p>
<p>“Yes…” Something was wrong, he could tell but he was in a hurry to leave this creepy place so he shook his head and followed the mother. She walked him to the door that she almost slammed in his face. Weird. Really weird. He had many other places to visit though, so he made the decision to ignore his instinct and left.</p>
<p>On the other side of the door, Madame de Lecharlesse swiftly but calmly left the room to go upstairs. She found you in the attic, still rigid on the floor.</p>
<p>“Enervate!” Your body relaxed and you instantly crawled backwards in front of her fury.</p>
<p>“Did you think you could play me, girl? You were forbidden to go and you disobeyed again… <em>Crucio!”</em></p>
<p>Pain. Pain everywhere, that is what you were feeling. Your body twisted under the torture and you let out pitiful screams. She had already used this spell on you when you had tried to rebel but the anger she was feeling right now was intensifying it. She truly meant to make you suffer.</p>
<p>“And to think you could fool the Malfoy heir as well. What? Did you believe he would fall in love and marry you? An impure like you? How could you think that you would stand a chance? You are worse than filth! You had no right…”</p>
<p>“I had every right! Every single woman had the right to go.”</p>
<p>A deep and raw anger possessed you. You were tired of being treated this way, you did absolutely nothing to deserve that! You would not cower before her this time, even if it was the last thing you would do.</p>
<p>Another painful curse hit you, worse than before.</p>
<p>“Every witch had the right to go. You are no witch!”</p>
<p>“I…am…a witch.” Pain had made you breathless, burning your body all over. “I am…a better witch than you, better than your…despicable daughters. You do not deserve…ARGH!”</p>
<p>A blood curling scream erupted from your lips. The pain was becoming more and more excruciating. But you would fight, no matter what.</p>
<p>“How dare you!” She gripped your hair and tilted your head backwards so that you would look her in the eye. “After everything I’ve done for you. I could have let you die in the dirt but I kept you, I offered you a shelter and food.”</p>
<p>“You stole everything away from me!” Tears of rage and pain were rolling down your face. “This is not your house. Nothing is yours here. You are the usurper.” You spat in her face.</p>
<p>“Mother?” Francette and Odette were standing at the door, watching their mother with pure fright for once.</p>
<p>“We were alerted by the screams.” Odette explained. “What is happening here?”</p>
<p>“This one…” She gripped your hair so hard you winced. “…is the mysterious girl Draco Malfoy met at the ball.”</p>
<p>“That’s impossible.” Odette screamed, offended. “There was no way she could have found an outfit so fast. Besides, she wouldn’t have looked that good.”</p>
<p>“And you know what is worse?” Your stepmother replied as if she had not heard her daughter. “She dares insulting us.” She pulled on your hair again. “Well I am done with you, girl. I should have done what I wanted to do in the first place: getting rid of you.”</p>
<p>“I will never let you have my house.” You managed to scream through your state of pain. “I’ll kick you out…”</p>
<p>“You won’t be here anymore to do it.” She made you stand up by pulling your hair. “Girls, go to your room.”</p>
<p>“Mother, maybe we should just all calm down.” Francette softly intervened. She had always been the more responsible one and the one who did not make you suffer that much. “She has been punished enough now, there is no need…”</p>
<p>“I said, go to your room.” She answered sharply. They were so scared that they had no other choice but to obey. Francette gave you one apologizing look before following her sister.</p>
<p>Madame de Lecharlesse gave you a hateful stare. “Back to our business.” She pointed her wand at you. <em>“Impero.”</em></p>
<p>The curse hit you on full force and made you feel as if you were floating.</p>
<p>“Walk now. Downstairs.” You were too weak to resist so you followed her orders and made your way downstairs.</p>
<p>“Open the door.” The light made you blink. “Come on, follow me.”</p>
<p>She walked ahead of you, leading you through the gates, then the forest and up a hill. Your insides clenched when you managed to understand through your foggy mind what she was about to make you do.</p>
<p>“Go up the hill.”</p>
<p>Your steps reluctantly carried you on the upper spot of the hill. A furious wind blew on your face.</p>
<p>“Very well…now, jump.”</p>
<p>Something on the back of your mind was telling you not to but it was not strong enough. You walked over the edge of the hill, ready to jump and face your fate when a strong arm sneaked around your waist and pulled your backwards.</p>
<p>The curse was suddenly lifted and you woke up from your daze to find yourself in the arms of Draco Malfoy. Your stepmother was on the floor, unconscious. You looked at Draco, utterly lost.</p>
<p>“Told you I could not forget a face…and your house seemed familiar.” He answered your silent question. “I remember now. There was a picture of you and your family in your house after your mother’s death in the Daily Prophet. I knew something was wrong the moment I came into your home but I couldn’t explain it. When everything came back to my mind, I came back. I spotted you and leaving and I silently followed. You’re Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N.”</p>
<p>You silently nodded and started crying. Draco comforted you, rubbing your back as huge sobs were wracking your body. You were finally safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later, your stepmother was locked up in Azkaban, waiting for her trial while her daughters had gone back to France.</p>
<p>You were slowly but surely getting acquainted with your home again. Alba was a great help as well as Draco who was currently hanging the famous portrait your mother had drawn on the wall of your living room, just above the fireplace. When he was done, he leaned back to admire his work.</p>
<p>“I have to admit your mother was talented. Muggle paintings are boring but they are quite pleasing to the eye.”</p>
<p>You smiled at his comment. Draco Malfoy complimenting something a muggle had made…who would have thought? Certainly not you, especially after everything you had heard about him at Hogwarts. The war seemed to have changed him a bit, regarding some aspects.</p>
<p>He did not care about your blood status or your family history. Narcissa did not either and she was constantly trying to bound with you, telling a lot of stories about her son… who was mostly embarrassed but would not dare saying anything to his mother.</p>
<p>You loved that. It was nice to share those family moments with them. Your heart deeply missed your parents but Draco and Narcissa were making you feel like a human being again.</p>
<p>You admired your wand on the coffee table. Tears came to your eyes as you remembered the moment you held it again. Never had a <em>“lumos”</em> felt so strong and powerful. You were a witch again, a woman with a future ahead of her thanks to your savior, your very own Prince Charming: Draco Malfoy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>